neodbz2fandomcom-20200213-history
Namek
Namekians: The Nameks, also commonly known as Namekians, are a race from the planet of the same name. They are humanoid with insect/reptilian-like characteristics, including green skin, pointed ears, pink patches on their limbs and antennae. They are known throughout the universe as a predominately peaceful race but Nameks are more aptly described as philosophical warriors, being broadly divided into two classes: fighters and healers. Years before they obtained intergalatic travel the Nameks were invaded by forces at war and many of their people died while peaceful protesting it. They do not have genders and reproduce asexually by spitting out an egg (though this process usually shortens their lifespan) but possess male physiques. The sons are not usually genetic copies of the father; rather the father has some control over what type of child will be formed. This is carried to the extent that they may be mutated and not closely resemble others of the species. It is said that the race was initially created by a powerful wyrm dragon; as a result this extremely spiritual race often worships the Eternal Dragons rather than the typical devotion to a Kaioshin, though respect towards all gods is common. Average Height: 5'11" Average Weight: 200 pounds Life Span: 250 - 300 years Interesting Traits: Asexual; purple blood; plant like; only drink water and eat trees grown only on their homeworld (for pleasure, not subsistence) Example: Piccolo ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Statistics (49 additional points, max of 17 in 1 stat) Int 16 Mnt 21 Str 22 Dex 20 Stm 25 Spd 19 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nameks gain 5 points to divide amongst their stats every level up and an automatic +1 to all stats every level up. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- HP: 12*STM+20*level KI: 12*MNT+25*level LP: 6*STM+Racial HP Mod Increase at: 5, 10, 15, etc. Ki Mod Increase at: 4, 8, 12, etc. +3 to All Stats at: 7, 14, 21, etc. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pick five powers at level 1. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Features )=- (Phys) Nameks have very keen hearing, granting them a +2 to Initiative rolls and +1 APR. (Phys) Nameks are capable of regeneration. They regain level*3 HP on each of their actions, or level/3 LP if they are reduced to LP. By spending energy they can utilize an active form of regeneration to recover from grevious injuries. It takes an action and costs a certain percent of the Namek's maximum Ki, but negates any critical effect they suffered on that limb. Finger: 5% Hand: 10% Arm/Leg: 20% Torso: 50% This regenerative ability can even prevent Nameks from dying. If reduced to 0 LP, they will still regenerate as long as their head is undamaged. Consider their head to be damaged if they receive more than level*75 damage beyond LP from a Ki attack. HtH and Swordattacks which do damage to a bodypart aside from the head will not kill the Namek. When in this Sub-LP, the Namek gives off no powerlevel. (Phys) A Namek can, if they so wish, split up into two separate beings. See the Special Abilities tab for the details. (Ment) A Namek can permanently fuse with another Namek. See the Special Abilities tab for the details. (Ment) Nameks can channel their energy into their unarmed attacks to increase their effectiveness, gaining +1 to HtH Damage per 25 Max Ki they have (Charging does not affect this). This does not apply to swords. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Racial Powers )=- (Phys) Natural Resistance This power grants the Namek a natural resistance of their STR/2. If they have the Resistance power, it improves to STR*3/4. This stacks with all other forms of resistance. (Phys) Mystic Attack This power can not be taken until level two. It allows the Namek to stretch his fiber-like limbs beyond their normal capacity, enhancing any HtH attack of their choice (except for Combos). The attack gains +3 to its Strike, and the damage by the attack gains Armor Piercing and Shield Piercing. It can be used twice per round, and costs 2 Endurance. (Phys) Enhanced Healing This power can not be taken until level 3. It increases the Namek's regeneration to level*6 per action, or level*1 LP per action. If the Namek is Born of the Dragon Family, their healing now cures 1d8*10 Hp per 25 Ki spent. They may also now heal LPs at the same rate as HP is restored. (Phys) Namekian Bulked Form The Namek must have the Mystic Attack power and be level 5 before taking this. It allows the Namek to increase their physical size and prowess by concentrating the Ki in their body to grow to the size of most houses. It reduces their available Ki and makes him slower, but much more physically powerful. When reduced to less than 20% of their Max HP, a Namek can no longer maintain this form, and transforming into this form takes an action. For each point they reduce from their Ki modifier (up to a maximum of level/3), the Namek gains +1 to his Hp modifier, +10% DEX, +15% STR, and -10% SPD. Example: A level 6 Namek can subtract 2 from their Ki modifier to gain +2 Hp Mod, +20% Dex, +30% Str, and -20% Spd. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=( Restricted Class )=- This class must be applied for with a character background. There will be a maximum of one BoD namek at any given time. [ Born of the Dragon Family] They can cure others by touch. It takes an action to do so, and cures 1d4*10 Hp per 25 Ki spent, with a max of 25 Ki per level. They can also cure broken bones caused by First level critical effects. It costs 25 Ki per -1 penalty to Strike and Dodge the effect causes. If the cost is greater than the Namek's normal Max Ki, they can not heal the injury. In combat this heal can only be used on an individual player once per battle. They can only use this ability on other players. Example: If a broken bone inflicted a -4 Strike penalty and -8 Dodge penalty, curing it would cost (4+8)*25 Ki. Nameks of this Class can also create Dragon Balls, although it is rare to do so. The rules on how to go about doing so are decided by the HGM, and it's unlikely to actually happen in most cases. This is considered a special, Mental ability. Special Abilities: ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=(Permanently Splitting)=- A Namekian may permanently split at any time outside of combat. Perma-splits inside of combat cannot occur without GM approval - this is for everyone's convenience and ease of play. This creates two entirely new beings; the alignments of these two beings must be opposing. If one is Good, the other is Evil. If one is Neutral Good, the other is Neutral Evil. Neither half may be True Neutral. Similarly, if this occurs, one half should be "evil" while the other is "good." Upon reforming into a single being (if it ever happens), only one of the original paths, or True Neutral, may be chosen. Restrictions on morality are also removed upon reforming. Both splits have 75% of the original's statistics. They may fuse back together, but can not separate again once they do so. Rejoining is normally something neither wishes to do; their opposing half is a manifestation of all they abhor. Only in very unusual circumstances should a GM allow the halves to fuse together again. A player whose Namek is split up like this now has two characters to play with, but he can only play with one of them at a time. If one dies, the other dies as well. Likewise, if one is fused into a different Namek, both cease to exist unless that split is the Namek that remains after the fusion. Note: This can be done at creation. If so, both forms still have the same uniques and stat bonuses are applied before the split. However, they may pick different fighting styles after the split. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -=(Fusing)=- This is used only in dire circumstances, such as when one is dying or death is imminent. This can never be forced upon a Namek. Fusing must be approved by a GM. Choose who the primary Namek will be. That one adds 25% of the other's stats to its own. Uniques do not transfer over, nor does a Fighting Style's special power. Any items the secondary Namek owned are now the primary Nameks' (as is the knowledge for finding any items the other had hidden.) If they both have items that are limited to one per character, only one may be kept. The primary Namek also gains all of the powers the other Namek knew, as well as one of the other's personal invents (which is adjusted to fit the new Namek's level). If he already has one of the powers that would be gained, he gains nothing from that power (no picking higher powers in the same tree). Powers with a level requirement are gained, but unusable until the level requirements have been met. Any regular school invents are also carried over and the new Namek may no longer learn those schools; Player School Invents are not. The new being's Alignment may be altered by this fusion if he so chooses. If he is one half of a permanent split-up, his Alignment cannot be changed and the death of either half still kills the remaining. This can be done without a GM's supervision, but the player should also tell a GM as soon as possible about the fusion (including what time and room it occurred in). They will also keep the other character's logs and stats at time of fusion if they know what is good for them. Note: This does not change the Nameks racial class. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------